


moments

by switchfault



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 one-shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, all we have is moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments

_one._

another late night. jihoon sits with his back against the wall, folded up in the small space between the couch and the bookshelf. it's a surprisingly ideal place for writing lyrics; out of the way of anyone else, yet connected. he can listen to mingyu and wonwoo bickering like an old married couple while he writes, or watch hansol and chan's never ending dance battles out of the corner of his eye. if it's really late, there will usually be someone sleeping on the couch, snoring quietly - or not so quietly. 

most of the time, he will be left alone. everyone knows it's best not to interrupt jihoon when he's writing music. sometimes seungcheol will drop a snack into his lap, or jisoo will toss a water bottle at him, but the others keep their distance.

everyone except soonyoung.

sure, he rarely directly interrupts either, but he'll hang over the side of the couch, watching jihoon intently. or he'll squeeze down beside jihoon, curled up beside him in all kinds of awkward positions because of the limited space. 

'you're annoying,' jihoon tells him, but he never - well, almost never - tells soonyoung to go away. 

he wouldn't say it out loud, but it's kind of nice. soonyoung watches him write, occasionally muttering the lyrics out loud or offering some of his own when jihoon is particularly stuck. half the time, soonyoung leans his head on jihoon's shoulder, a warm and comforting bundle beside him. 

 

_two._

when he can't sleep, soonyoung dances.

if possible, he'll sneak off to the dance studio, where he can practice for real. if not, he'll dance in the living room, the kitchen, the hallway. anywhere where he doesn't run the risk of waking someone up. half the time he doesn't even have music, as if he has a constant beat in his head that he can dance to at any time.

it took jihoon a while to catch on. the fact that he's often awake when everyone else is asleep probably helped a lot; he practically stumbled over soonyoung several times before he realized that this was a routine for him. as normal as writing lyrics in the middle of the night is to jihoon.

they all have their own little rituals.

'you're getting too repetitive,' jihoon says, catching soonyoung off guard and snickering when he stumbles.

'am not.'

'are too.'

'you think you can do any better?' it's a downright challenge and jihoon accepts it without a second thought. falls in step and dances without music, spurred on by soonyoung watching him and a stupid sense of competitiveness. there are no winners or losers, but they push each other until they're both out of breath, legs aching from too much dancing.

 

_three._

sometimes, jihoon needs a break. it's not that he doesn't love his group, because he does, but there are a lot of people and most of them are ridiculously loud.

at first, his excursions to the coffee place around the corner from their dorm are unplanned. on the fifth visit, the girl behind the counter smiles and asks if he wants his usual, and just like that, it's another routine.

it takes a few weeks before he takes soonyoung with him. that's unplanned too; soonyoung has a headache and is cranky enough to snap at minghao, which is definitely a bad sign. jihoon can take soonyoung swearing at him, doesn't mind it if he's the one soonyoung takes his bad mood out on because it goes both ways.

'i don't want coffee,' soonyoung whines, clinging to jihoon's arm like a child. jihoon buys him hot chocolate and a piece of cake instead.

the next time, soonyoung pays.

they don't really talk much when they're there. just sit, together, sipping coffee or hot chocolate. listening to the quiet buzz of voices around them. jihoon thinks about lyrics and music and melodies and knows that soonyoung things about rhythms and steps and movements. even if they're taking a break away from their regular lives, it never really leaves them.

just as it should be.

on the walk back, soonyoung takes jihoon's hand, swinging their arms like they're pre-schoolers, and jihoon laughs loudly enough to make several people in the street stare at them.

 

_four._

like the rest of them, soonyoung has his own bed, but he still crawls into jihoon's more often than not. it was annoying at first, this constant presence making an already cramped space even smaller. 

by now he's used to it.

'go away,' jihoon mutters, but he shifts to make room for soonyoung nonetheless. even lifts his blanket to share even if soonyoung brings his own. two blankets are better than one, anyway. jihoon doesn't particularly like sharing his space, but he does like being warm, and a sleep soonyoung is like a tiny little ball of sun.

soonyoung stretches out beside him and yawns in his ear. he's the only one who can get away with doing these things. anyone else, and jihoon would have shoved them out of bed. with soonyoung, jihoon merely rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around soonyoung to hold him still. he knows from experience that even in his sleep, soonyoung moves too much, and the only thing that will stop him is if they're really close.

sometimes, jihoon wonders if it's all some elaborate plan on soonyoung's part.

if it is, it's probably working. soonyoung smiles, smooches his cheek, and settles down to sleep with his head tucked against jihoon's shoulder and his feet pushed underneath jihoon's legs. it shouldn't be comfortable, but it is.

 

( _five._

soonyoung gives jihoon a shove, pushes him up against the fridge a little harder than necessary. jihoon winces; the fridge magnets dig into his back, waking him up too quickly for his liking. this early in the morning, neither of them should be awake. 

'i like you.' there's something almost accusatory in soonyoung's voice. he tugs at jihoon's rumpled t-shirt, pulling him closer before pushing him away again, as if he can't make up his mind about what he actually wants.

'i know,' jihoon replies.

soonyoung frowns at him. 'you're stupid.'

jihoon grins. 'i know.'

right before soonyoung does something juvenile and violent, like kicking his shin, jihoon pulls him close and kisses him.)


End file.
